bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock Wiki:Requests for user rights/Adminship requests
Requests for adminship (RFA) is the process by which the community decides who will become administrators (also known as admins or sysops), who are users with access to additional technical features that aid in maintenance. A user may submit his/her own request for adminship on this page. Please be familiar with the administrators' reading list, , and the guide to requests for adminship on the BioShock Wiki:Requests for user rights page before submitting a request. Please support a User by leaving a signature and a reason why you support, and the same for not supporting. Non-constructive posts will be removed. IPs are not allowed to edit this section. Stigma-231 (Accepted) Important Links in Advance: * My talk page * * Hello. I am Stigma-231, and I am here to request sysop status on the ''BioShock Wiki''. I have been editing this wiki since March 21st, 2009, and in that month or so that I've been here, I've accumulated approximately . That's not as much as what I've had on other wikis, yes, but I've done my best with my busy schedule. I've been editing wikis for over a year now, having started sometime in the spring of '08 on Halopedia. There, I received rollback rights a few months in. Eventually, I began to branch out, though; I joined other wikis such as the Left 4 Dead Wiki, Icopedia, and eventually this place. The main difference, as far as I can see? I possess sysop on those two wikis, but not here. Now, I'm not saying that's a reason I should become an admin, I simply think it backs up that I can be trusted with the extra buttons that come with that status. In the end, though, my goal isn't to inflate my ego; my goal is to help improve this wiki and make it the best that it can be. If you will look at , it shows that there has only ever been one local admin to the wiki, the founder Grubish360, the only other sysops being Wikia staff. Unfortunately, it almost appears that the founder has done a ding-dong-ditch, if you will: created the wiki, maybe edited for a little while, but he hasn't edited the wiki since September 30th. Shame, isn't it? However, I think for as many articles as this wiki has, it definitely needs more admins. Local admins to deal with local issues, so we will not go running to the higher-ups at the slightest mishap that we should be able to handle ourselves. I know, I really haven't done very much outside of editing articles for grammar and the like, but I know BioShock. I know Rapture. I know wikis. I have an idea of how they work...and they don't work well without some sort of power immediately accessible to the people who make up the wiki's community. I would like to be that power, and I will continue working as much as needed to help this wiki, with or without sysop status. But I feel it would help very much in the end. I suppose that is all I can think of, for the moment. If anyone has any questions they'd like to ask, would you kindly leave a message on my talk page? Please, don't be shy. I will address your question as soon as I can. I sincerely thank you for reading, and hope that this grand community will take my request into consideration. I cannot pull the Great Chain by myself. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠ʍould yюu kɨndlyłalk][ ] 16:46, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Support 1. I concur with Stigma. This place could use some major cleanup, and someone that has time and dedication to do it. Not to mention, the extensive experience this applicant has, as well as the fact that exceptional grammar was used in the above request. I think the choice is obvious. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 04:00, 3 May 2009 (UTC) 2. Entry by Krhall78 Me too. Every community like this needs a supportive figure. Now this is the first time i have joined a community like this, and the only way to really know my knowledge is to look at my skills. I have an asociates degree in engineering, i have studied in the fields of ship construction also possibly moving onto ballistic submarine designs later and have also partially studied this field, nuclear physics and radioactivity. It is always good to have someone who knows these comunities well, and anyone with this kind of experience should very much be concidered. If anyone wishes to talk to me, then please feel free, i am always open to share my knowledge with anyone :) End of entry by Krhall78 Krhall78 12:03AM, May 29th 2009 (0GMT) Oppose Freezing Mike (Denied) ' Important Pages:' * My talk page * Hello, Freezing Mike here, with a little announcement: I'd like to becoming an administrator. In my short time here, I've made "some" edits. I only edit the things I think are in need. When the information is slightly off or wrong, when the information is listed on other (more prominent) pages or when the information is redundant. Sometimes cosmetic changes need to be made, but I only do that to please my goddess. As my fellow member and administrator Stigma said, there are not enough admins. And to have local admins who deal with specific issues and subjects does sound like a good idea. That's one of the reasons I'd like to become and admin. So local issues that are not on the main agenda are dealt with. I deal with SitS material and would like to manage that as an admin as well. Of course, I won't stick to one subject. Main issues and little problems spread around the wiki are things I'd like to deal with too. I've experienced a few bumps on the road and evened them out. That was all, and I hope it was good enough, I thank you for your attention. Editing it again to make the people notice. One more thing I've got to add. Although edit counts won't justify an immediate admission, I believe that my edit count represent the amount of effort and dedication I've put into this wiki. Support 1. Toukashi here. I've looked over Freezing Mike's "speech", and I think he would be a sound choice. Ever edit he's made (especially to mine) has been extremely helpful and enlightening in efforts to improve the Wiki. I don't know what else to add here except, I support Freezing Mike's bid for adminship. Toukashi 21:42, October 21, 2009 (UTC) 2. I also support Freezing Mike, think he'll make a good admin Venom Wolf 10:20, October 27, 2009 (UTC) 3. Kyburz here. Mike seems like he would be a good candidate for adminship. --KyburzCOR 13:32, October 27, 2009 (UTC) 4. Given how the SitS page shapes out very well, Freezing Mike's good job wins my support for his bid for adminship. --Dysmey 01:12, October 29, 2009 (UTC) 5. I have worked with Freezing Mike on updating SITS content pages, and I can say that he is a highly dedicated member of this community who has created a lot of progress (not just on SITS things) in a short time! I believe he shows the dedication and attention to detail that would make a great admin, as well as the ability to communicate and collaborate well with the wiki community. I support his bid for adminship.--Gardimuer 18:02, October 30, 2009 (UTC) 6. I support Mike's request for adminship. He's made an enormous amount of contributions, most notably for the SitS page. Thanks to him and people like him I can check for any updates instantly when visiting the site.--Willbachbakal 18:27, October 30, 2009 (UTC) 7. I support mikes request for adminship I believe that he is very capable of the tasks he is given--Cathalgavin 18:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) 8. I visited the wiki before and thought an account would be useful. My bro made one earlier, but he's really gone into the editing and helping out the wiki and it's community. He's really trying to make the wiki as good as it can be. --Flaming Crow 20:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) 9. After seeing his work around this wiki, I must say that I approve this request for his Adminship. --MegaScience 20:57, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Gardimuer (Accepted) Important Links: *Talk Page * * Hello, I am Gardimuer and I would like to request Adminship on BioShock Wiki. I have been active on this wiki only since the middle of October, but in that time I have accomplished much to improve the wiki, as my edit count might suggest. In my short time here I have spearheaded a project to coordinate and improve community effort on "There's Something in the Sea" content pages. I have also created, categorized, and edited many templates to make them simpler and more intuitive for wiki users. One such template is the new "Spoilers" tag which I constructed for BlueIsSupreme, as well as Ravenlyze of the French BioShock Wiki. I have also contributed to categorizing images on this wiki to make them easier to find, creating several new categories in the process. So what does this say about me? It shows that I am highly dedicated to improving this wiki in any way I can. I look around BioShock Wiki and I see a site that badly needs greater community involvement. When I compare this wiki to more established wikis like , say, Fallout Wiki (which has much more content but manages to maintain high quality and organization,) I see that the main difference is in the level of community involvement. This is the reason that I have worked on the SITS project and templates for this site. I want to boost that involvement by showing current wiki users how to contribute more, and encouraging casual browsers of this wiki to join up and create accounts. Of course, none of this really requires that I be an admin, but I feel that adminship would allow me to accomplish much more without having to lean on BlueIsSupreme for support. Blue, the only currently active admin on this wiki, has quite a load of work managing this wiki all by himself. If I were made an administrator I would do my best to lessen that load. In conclusion, if you agree that BioShock Wiki needs more administrators and a well connected community, please support my adminship, and I will do my best to support this site any way I can.--Gardimuer 18:01, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Support # Let me be the first one to support you, good friend. Gardimuer has definitely made incredible editions, whereas mine are more cosmetic and content focused, Gard's made some usefull editions, as the ones mentioned above. Nothing but praise, and if I don't make it, I'll continue to root for you. (Y) Freezing Mike 18:28, October 31, 2009 (UTC) # Actually, I've been around, I've just been...busy. In addition to my suddenly overwhelming amount of school work, I have another rather active wiki to watch over. BlueIsSupreme seems to handle this wiki alright, though, and I can always lend a hand if I'm needed. In fact, I'll probably be the one making you and/or Freezing Mike administrator(s). Anyway, you've done a lot so far, and I'm interested in seeing what you'll do with a few extra buttons. Just get the right amount of support, and we'll see. ;) -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 16:28, November 1, 2009 (UTC) # Gardimuer has done a lot for the Bioshock community, her work on the SitS project has been outstanding. She shows a great deal of ambition in creating a better wiki and would be a great admin.--KyburzCOR 06:39, November 23, 2009 (UTC) # I fully support Gardimuer's request for adminship. She is a dedicated contributor, a helpful co-editor and above all, a perfectionist. She is responsible not only for bringing in a regular flow of new and better information, but also helping maintain this wikia's standards to an unprecedented high level. Given adminship, she could bring so much more to this wiki. --Willbachbakal 22:42, November 24, 2009 (UTC) # I was shocked to find that you haven't actually been a member here for very long. That said, it makes everything you've done all the more jaw dropping! The project you're currently leading will ensure that Meltzer's quest will not be forgotten! Your work here is absolutely fantastic, and I will absolutely support you. You'd make an awesome admin. You really know your stuff! :) --Epstein CoR 01:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Oppose D.Ryan (Denied) Important Links: *Talk Page * * Hello,My name is D.Ryan and I would like to to request Adminship on BioShock Wiki. During my time here I have made lots of edits,I have been here since early July of 2009. I have managed to edit some of the pages on this wiki and I have provided lots and lots of information on most pages, my biggest watch is "There's Something in the Sea" I check there's something in the sea's website every day of every week. During the time I have been here I have created a few pages. Also I have made lots of edits,like in my motto when I edit "Only edit pages that need editing" I have created maybe...only a few templates,well one or two.But on top of that I have one of the most visited blogs on the entire wiki I have made a few friends on the wiki like Administrator Gardimuer she has inspired me to become an Administrator. I am very good at computers including Warping, Blogging and editing I have joined many other wikis such as Halopedia, Left 4 Dead Wiki, Wookiepedia and the The Vault I am also associated with 2k's forums. I have edited Bioshock's locations once or twice, I have also been in contact with 2K Elizabeth Community Manager. In the 2k forums and windows live I have interviewed her twice she gave me lot's of information. I want this wiki to be clean organized and strong I want everyone to do their part in cleaning up this wiki. Please accept my request for adminship, Thank You --―D.RYAN― 21:57, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Support #I compleatly agree. He makes relevant edits, and is a great contributer to this wiki Michael RyanTalk 17:32, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Sorry there, but I'm going to have to disapprove for the time being. You really aren't all that experienced, judging by your edits and user page. It's funny, a user page can say a lot about a person, even more than they might think. Plus, your spelling and grammar leaves a little something to be desired, no offense meant of course. I don't really think that we need another admin at the moment, and if we do, this issue has not been brought up to me yet. We are in no rush for a new one, either way. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 01:09, January 27, 2010 (UTC) # The most I can say is what Stigma already stated. This is just for leaving documentation of my opposition. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 21:02, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Shroomish7 (Denied) *Hello, my name is Shroomish7, and I am requestng Adminship. I am requesting because I want to help out the wiki, like other Administrators here. Like other users say, there are not enough Admins here, so I want to help bring that number up. I try my best to help the Wiki's articles as much as I can. I love to help, so I edit articles that need help. I am trying to make a uniformed order of the quotes in Splicer Model Dialogue, I would Spell-Check the articles here, I want to help and restore vandalized pages, and other editing jobs. What I really want to do is help people that need help with anything that is related to the wiki, like a signature, which Gardimuer helped me with, and I want to pass the favor.I also want to be able to help the other Admins with organizing the Wiki,so please help me become an Administrator, and thank you. I am an administrator at Spongebob Squarepants wiki with around 300 edits there.(It's OK if you oppose.No hard feelings.) [[User:Shroomish7|'Shroomish7']]''Talk'' 01:42, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Support Oppose # Sorry, but I have to oppose you here. You're still inexperienced, I'm sorry to say, and everything you plan on doing can be done just as well without those shiny buttons. I'm glad that you want to help out, but for the time being, I think you're better off helping us as a normal user. Maybe you can try again after a while? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 05:33, May 17, 2010 (UTC) #I have to agree with stigma on this one. Your a relatively new user and havent accumulated many edits. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 18:03, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Willbachbakal (Accepted) Important Links: *Talk Page * Hello, my name is Willbachbakal. If you're reading this now you've probably known me for quite some time on this wiki. I've been here since 2009, and since then I've become somewhat of a permanent resident, editing and monitoring the edit flow. Although I may not be nearly as skilled in the wiki's technical bits as others, I've had some experience with templates. I also have a good idea of how to manage the articles and frequently adjust new edits to keep with the writing style. I've witnessed spurs of vandalism, and have occasionally had to deal with a few troublemakers. I pride myself in always trying to approach them in a friendly manner whenever possible, which may or may not be a good thing. I always try to use my rights sparingly whenever it comes to affecting others: I've been given rollback rights over a year ago, and have used those privileges about three times since. Normally, I wouldn't apply for these rights, but now that the wiki's most active admins have been forced to become more distant here I'd be honored to fill their shoes, and hopefully match their spotless track record. Support #You certainly do have a great record of support for this wiki, and I have confidence that you will continue to be an active contributor for a long time to come. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 06:13, December 6, 2011 (UTC) #I support Willbackbakal for adminship, I'm suprised he's not one already. He's done quality additions and has helped to keep the site accurate. Unownshipper 02:49, December 7, 2011 (UTC) #I don't even know if I'm able to vote here yet, but I give my vote to you! Helps a lot on here. There he is! Charging down the field, on his own! He's going against five men in that fort! He's done it! He's somehow taken the fort! httBlahmarrow 02:52, December 7, 2011 (UTC) #From what I can see, Willbachbakal is a valuable contributor on this wiki. He has been here for many years, and been doing many things to help out the wiki. RC™ 03:52, December 7, 2011 (UTC) #I support him, he has a record of good editing and is consistantly active. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091201175140/bioshock/images/thumb/f/f7/80.png/20px-80.png El Ammo Bandito, "¿Sería tan amable?" 19:34, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comment D.Ryan (Denied) Hello there friend! my name is D.Ryan, and this is my second time applying for Adminship here on the BioShock Wiki. I know I don't have a million edit count like the dashing Gentleman above me, but I know if I put all my skill to it I know I can be a great Administrator. I may not be here all the time, but with this new Responsibility you can count on me being here more often. I have been here since 2009, I've watched the Wiki evolve and grow and transform into something more. I know how to use templates, I think I'm a great character, and can get along with Community members both old and new. I don't want to sound like a goody-two-shoes but I have reported Vandalism in the past. Last week, I witnessed Vandalism happen on this Wiki, no Administrator was currently present. Fortunate as it may sound, I was here and I reverted the Vandalism done to the pages. With me as Administrator I can guarantee that New User's will feel more comfortable and more securer under my New Management. Lastly I can say, Blue's you will be missed, if I do achieve Adminiship , I can only hope that I can live up to the things you have achieved during your time as an Administrator here. Foremost I will say "Blue, come back if you have the time" Thank you! Important Links: *Talk Page * Support #While I can't comment on any of the things mentioned in the "oppose" section, I'd like to highlight the positive contributions and dedication that D.Ryan has shown to the site. If not BlueIsSupreme's replacement, I think he might make a nice additional third or fourth admin depending on how many are needed. Unownshipper 03:24, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Oppose #Sorry, but unfortunately not much has changed since your last application. You were vigilant in the last minor round of vandalism, for which I am thankful, but your track record shows long periods of inaction that would not be good for an admin. You focus a great deal on blogs, which is nice for the community, but I don't see an indication that you are really familiar with the wiki's articles and templates. Additionally, there have been occasions in the past where you were dishonest (claiming copyrighted artwork that was not yours). During that incident you also demonstrated that you were extremely unfamiliar with the protocol of banning when you attempted to evade your ban several times. With such clear demonstrations of inexperience, I don't think you have the know-how to use admin tools appropriately. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 06:28, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Comment So Rollback Rights? ─D.Ryan─ 03:13, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :You can create a separate request for rollback rights if you want to. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:04, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Perhaps, I will have better luck with that than this Admin thing, but if I do not get Admin status, Rollback is plan B ─D.Ryan─ 20:59, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Draven Mephilés of Faerûn (Denied) Admin in training, perhaps? I am very literate, and good at looking out for misspellings. Important Links: *Talk Page * Support Oppose #I'm going to have to oppose this request. Though your edits so far are mostly excellent, you only have 41 contributions on this wiki at the time this was typed. You are also relatively new, and I don't know yet how familiar you are with the rules of Wikia or how you react to situations in which an admin has to intervene. This is a very serious commitment, and you're first going to have to prove you're able and willing to dedicate yourself to the BioShock Wiki if you truly want to become an admin. --Willbachbakal (talk) 19:22, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Comment Unownshipper (Accepted) Important Links: *Talk Page * * Hello there, Unownshipper here, and I would like to humbly request Adminship on BioShock Wiki. I've been active with this Wiki since May of 2011 and, at the time of this request, have made almost 1,550 edits. I've been dedicated to this site and to continuing the standard of excellence it has accrued. I started out as a part of the BioShock Wiki:Businesses Project and have contributed different products such as Camellia and Lady Venus Brand, Errant Brand, etc. Additionally I've helped to lower the number of pages with "Pictures Needed" and "Low Quality Images" by contributing, editing, and replacing pictures when needed. In many cases, I single handedly created new pages and added the pictures on my own for each of the games, such as the Atrium, the Wharfmaster's Office, Atlas' Headquarters, the J. Fischer Gallery, Lamb's Garden, the Interracial Couple, and Comstock House. When I haven't created the page, I've worked to help expand and enhance it like with Welcome to Rapture, Medical Pavilion, Neptune's Bounty, Dionysus Park, Rapture Firing Range, Comstock Center Rooftops, and many others. Recently, I created the deatailed Appearance section for each of the BioShock Splicer models' pages (I hope to someday do the same for the BioShock 2 Splicers). I've helped in every way I can to reduce and undo vandalism to this site. I've also undone unhelpful edits that don't serve the site, but I try not to be too critical when doing so by being as diplomatic and constructive as possible. I've also reached out to other users when needed to help me improve the Wiki. I am most proud of the work I've done to help standardize the look of the wiki's pages (ie, making the pictures the appropriate size, organizing the information under the correct sections, incorporating the correct breakdown of headings, adding the necessary templates and categories, etc.) to present a unified, organized, and attractive display across the Wiki. I hope I've proven myself to be a responsible member of the site and I'd like to increase my usefulness. BioShock and BioShock 2 have been very well documented on this site, but with BioShock Infinite being so new, I think this site will need help to keep track of all the new information and that I can fill the role. The DLC's like Minerva's Den (DLC), the Challenge Rooms, and The Protector Trials still need work and with the upcoming Infinite DLCs I can help cut down on the current Admins with their work load. As a testament to my dedication I check this Wiki almost daily to help out. I think Adminship will help me support the game series and site I love. If you think I'd be a good candidate for Adminship, please share your support. Unownshipper (talk) 23:04, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Support Wow, I assumed Unownshipper already was an admin, he certainly contributes enough to be one. Definitely support this, he's always at the top of the recent edits page. (This page is for non-admins to comment as well, right?) Thegreatvortigaunt (talk) 23:53, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I support your decision for adminship, Unownshipper. You've shown consistent attention to detail on the mainspace, and have made significant contributions. Moreover, you've shown a sense of diplomacy when dealing when disputes, a rare quality on the internet. Unless anyone has any objections, I'd be glad to grant you adminship rights. --Willbachbakal (talk) 01:33, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Unownshipper is one of the more advanced contributors: he's an active user who does well written and rich in information edits. An important task for this Wikia (and other Wikia's of course) is to keep vandalism and unnecessary trivia away, which Unownshipper does very well. I support this suggestion as well. Shacob (talk) 20:04, October 21, 2014 (UTC) I support this. Unownshipper has shown integrity and a willingness to be diplomatic. sm ---- Oppose Mainframe98 (Accepted) Important Links: *Talk Page * (See also: User:Mainframe98/Contribs) * Hi, I'm Mainframe98 and I would like to request adminship on this wiki. I have been editing on this wiki for over a year now, and I have accumulated approximately 8,300 edits. While I have edited other wikia's, this wiki is what I consider my 'home' wiki, and thus the wiki where I spend most of my time. As for my edits, I have been active in writing templates for various uses, with what I consider the most important one being the template used on the main page, which displays a new featured article every week (see User:Mainframe98/Contribs for an detailed overview). I also check daily, to see if there are changes in the maintenance reports, which, if I were to become an admin, will be cleaned up, as some of the reports require admin interference. Other than that I also keep an eye out for vandalism, by checking Recent Changes a few times a day. I also am an admin on two other wikia's, The Intel Wiki and The Frisian Star Wars Wiki, meaning I have experience with features related to admins. I hope this is enough to explain why I would be a good candidate, but if there are any questions or things you would like to know, feel free to ask on my talk page. —[[User:Mainframe98|'Mainframe98']] talk·'blog'·''' ''' 09:55, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- Support I support your request. Solarmech --Solarmech (talk) 11:07, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Mainframe98 has demonstrated a sincere devotion to this site. In the comparatively short time period since he's become an active member, he's already left a positive mark on the Wiki, and I believe he will continue to do so. He contributs often, is a cordial member of the community, and has proven himself extremely proficient in writing template code. Despite the relatively short timespan since the last grant for user rights, I support his campaign for Adminship and hope others will as well. Unownshipper (talk) 22:08, September 29, 2015 (UTC) From the minute you started I was impressed on how professional your edits where (and still are!). You show dedication and put a lot of time on this wiki, so I support your request as well. Shacob (talk) 15:39, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Oppose Comment